


Phantom Limb

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Companion Piece, Family, Illnesses, Physical Disability, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GGAM - BMN] The phantom sensation on his lost arm bothers not only Brandon himself. Companion fic to Betray Me Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Limb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic to Betray Me Not, but can be read independently.

_"Don't worry; it's just a common sensation after you lose your limbs. As long as you don't worry too much about it, it won't really disturb you."_

Brandon never believed in the doctor's statement. He often felt that his left hand was still resting on the cold metallic armrest. Sometimes, he would find the urge to scratch his lost fingers as well, but it always ended with his healthy fingertips touching nothing. And Brandon would frown and growl in exasperation.

Tonight, as Mika slept on his lap with her head pillowed against his chest, the sensation haunted him again. It felt like ants were crawling on his forearm.

Brandon smacked the armrest, but his blow only created a loud thump instead of killing the imaginary bugs on his missing limb. Worse yet, the noise managed to make Mika's petite body twitch.

Eye widening at the sight of Mika raising her head, he immediately hugged her tight with his intact arm. But his embrace did nothing good; she was now looking at him with a pair of droopy eyes.

"Something wrong, Brandon?"

Brandon loosened his grip and shook his head.

"I thought I heard something." All of a sudden, she shuddered. "I h-hope I'm just d-dreaming."

Smiling, Brandon placed a hand on her back. "I'll protect you."

After lulling Mika to sleep by stroking her back, he sighed. His lost arm troubled her as well. Or maybe it was his fault. He succumbed to the irritation too easily.

He gritted his teeth. The next time his left hand tingled, he would ignore the feeling. It was his ailment; his personal business. He shouldn't involve Mika in it.

* * *

Throughout the night, the phantom sensation bothered him no more.


End file.
